Súton
by The Readers Muse
Summary: She smiled, closed mouthed as her fangs ached to kiss his skin. To know him in every intimate way. "Abby…"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 100. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** a tumblr anon prompted: "ok but after the last Kabby episode, where Abby basically aggressively made out with Kane and straddled him, would you consider writing this: vampire!abby?" – Set in early season three, sometime after Pike's death but in an au on canon where none of the chip stuff has happened yet or will happen.

 **Warnings:** canon typical violence, emotional and physical hurt/comfort, vampires, blood, blood drinking, dark!abby, vampire!abby, nudity, sexual content, biting, dub-con, possible consent issues.

 **Súton**

 _ **Chapter One**_

She let the limp body in her hands drop. Ignoring the weak, barely there pulse as the dark haired thing let go of thready whimper. Every part of her suddenly alert, honed, senses alive with the ghost of a familiar smell.

 _Mate._

She wiped her mouth. Hair stringed blood-slick from when her fangs had teased her prey's artery. A young thing that had called her by name when she'd found him. Fumbling with his radio as he backed away. Colliding with a tree trunk and trapping himself as she advanced, laughing throatily. He was a pup now, pale, mewling and weak in the frosted long grass as she stepped over him, her long fur-lined cloak trailing over his twitching fingers. But he'd live, even after she'd drank her fill.

 _Bellamy._

She remembered the prey's name only belatedly. After she'd cradled him to her breast and tongued down the full of his pulse. Holding him easily as he tried to thrash and break away. Breathing in the smell of rushing iron surging warm and violent under his skin before baring her fangs and sinking them deep.

He hadn't said her name again after that.

She cleared the wall of the camp with ease. Dropping down into a crouch on the other side as she viewed the world in a red-tinted haze. She was a blurred shadow to them now. Moving too fast for them to see. Deja vu or the merely the wind. Easily explained as a trick of the light or not caught at all as she wove between the guards and into the main corridor. Using the low light and night shadows as she hunted down the smell to its source.

 _Marcus._

She found him in the showers, naked and alone, back bowed into the pounding spray. Stinging the air with salt as he leaned up against the cool metal walls. Dark hair slicked back. Fingers curled like claws into the cracks of the wall as his cock stayed soft and tired against his thigh. Letting the water rain down too hot in his delicate human skin. Reddening enough to make her mouth water as he hissed out a breath and slammed his fist against the wall.

He was crying.

It took her a moment to understand as she stepped fully into the room, dropping her cloak on the floor beside her as she studied him. Her long nails click-clicked across the wall, just low enough not to be heard above the groan of the pipes as she took him in. Relearning him with her new eyes - new senses - as his shoulders shook with grief.

It was such a simple thing, but some things seemed so distant now – foreign - _human_. She could still cry of course, but it painted her red. Not that she had any cause to do it. The world was hers now. She was aloof, unaffected. Every door that had once been closed, was open to her. Pain of both the body and the heart erased so that only pleasure and the thrill of the hunt remained.

There was only one thing she was lacking now.

Only one thing she needed.

 _Him._

She scented the air, waiting for the grief smells to fade. Only they didn't. Instead, her mate was starting to cave to its thrall. Allowing himself to break, perhaps like he never had before, as he gritted his teeth into the spray. Tarting the air with loss and broken things as the muscles in his calves trembled like a great foundation on the verge of collapse.

The animal that lived under her skin purred in pleasure.

Sensing what wasn't being said as he wavered unsteadily.

Her mate was mourning her.

Weak without her.

The animal preened and chuffed as she bared her fangs.

As always, he showed he was worthy of her.

He felt what she felt - as if she couldn't sense it now, clear as the moon rise.

Still, watching him like this pulled at her. Tugging at her core with overripe discomfort as she tried to understand the reason behind it. The emotions themselves were unrelatable now - impossible to return. But that was why she was here. She wanted to share this with him. She needed to. He was hers just as surely as she was his and it was time.

She hissed without sound when a sliver of unease rippled through her. Tossing back her hair - now heavy and dew-slicked with the mist from the shower - as the sharp of her fangs flirted with the plush of her bottom lip. His grief was petty and small, but she did not like to see him hurt.

It was perhaps that, more than anything that made her to break the quiet.

"Marcus," she murmured softly, allowing her voice to rise in the humidity as she flicked the lock that led into the converted showers firmly closed behind her. She caught the blur of her reflection in the metal. Skin ivory pale and alluring - where it wasn't blood-spattered - with hair that was just as wild. Sincerely looking the part of someone who'd been through hell and back - at least on first glance. But ultimately choosing not to hide an inch of it as his heart beat stuttered.

He froze. Bones brittle-hollow behind taunting red before he turned slowly on his heel.

She smiled, mouth closed as her fangs ached to kiss his skin.

To know him in every intimate way.

"Abby…"

His relief was an emotion that tasted like early spring – sweet and unexpected against her tongue as his mouth fell slack. Taking her in as expressive eyes narrowed, then widened. Too caught up in the joy of it to remember that he was naked and dripping wet as he crossed the room in a flash and gathered her up. Holding her close as he ducked his head into the curl of her neck and just breathed.

Hunger and desire rumbled under her skin, two sides of the same instinctual violence.

But still, she allowed his touch.

It felt good to be whole again.

"Oh thank god…" he whispered, shattered by gratitude to an absentee god as he pressed his lips to her hair, kissing her. Inhaling greedily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be lifted. Enjoying the melding of their scents as his warmth leeched into her skin. "Thank god."

The mist from the shower hung heavily in the air. Beading down the smooth, scarred plane of his chest in a kaleidoscope of color. Still newly turned, she was quickly fascinated. Watching them trickle down. Finding a singular sort of beauty as her enhanced senses picked up the minute tremors from his body as they reverberated through the separated molecules.

 _Cause and effect._

 _Predictable movement and chaos._

"When did you get back?" he questioned, pulling away so he could look at her face. Frowning suddenly as he brushed a tangle of hair off her face. Almost painfully gentle as concern ushered in. "Jesus, where have you been? We've been searching for weeks.  
Abby, I thought- _god_. I thought that you were-"

She licked her lips, wondering how he'd taste when she finally had him. Would he arch up, desperate and pleading for more? Cock weeping opaque-pearl down his shaft as she teased her fangs down the jut of his hip. Sinking them shallowly into the lush of his inner thigh, tongue lapping. Or would he fold into himself and struggle. Finding no pleasure from an act that could send you soaring. Like with the dark haired boy outside the wall, the one that had tried to reason with her. Who'd said her daughter's name like it was some sort of talisman that would stop her in her tracks.

 _Clarke._

"You're hurt," he ushered, holding her by the forearms now. Like he was afraid she'd disappear the moment he took his hands off her. Reaching up to daub at the cut above her eye before pausing when the blood smeared off, leaving flawless skin behind.

 _It wasn't her blood._

She cocked her head, amused. Aware on some level that he hadn't always been like this. Not that not long ago, on the Ark, he'd still made the same noise but now the words and tone were different. With his heart plain on his sleeve in every way possible, rather than with a rule book and earned authority.

They'd both changed since then.

In more ways than one.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. – There will be one more chapter, stay tuned.

 **Reference:**

The title of this work, "Súton" is a rare word meaning: "twilight; the approach of death or the end of something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 100. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1 :** a tumblr anon prompted: "ok but after the last Kabby episode, where Abby basically aggressively made out with Kane and straddled him, would you consider writing this: vampire!abby?" – Set in early season three, sometime after Pike's death but in an au on canon where none of the chip stuff has happened yet or will happen.

 **Warnings:** canon typical violence, emotional and physical hurt/comfort, vampires, blood, blood drinking, dark!abby, vampire!abby, nudity, sexual content, biting, dub-con, possible consent issues.

 **Súton**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"God, you're freezing," he murmured, herding her over to the bench and a towel that smelled thickly of him. Draping it over her shoulders as his eyes lingered on her unfamiliar clothes. They were cut in the Grounder style, but the quality was richer, almost luxurious by the standards they were used to. The blood-spattered purple silk of the chemise underneath - one of the treasures her sire had gifted her with - was a personal favorite. Something left from before the war. Gliding like sin against her skin.

"Abby, are you sure you're alright?"

She basked in his slow moving realization. Watching it travel and evolve as his keen mind churned through it. Getting caught in the hollows under his eyes that hung heavy with the evidence of sleepless nights and crushing grief. The understanding that something wasn't quite right. That she wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Tell me. Say something. Christ, Abby! You're scaring me!"

On the Ark, Marcus had always been one step ahead. Now the tables had turned. For the first time in her life, she was living faster than him. It was a powerful feeling. Just another shade of the same power that coursed through her now. That gave her everything she needed to be the apex predator, no matter who or what she came up against.

 _And she wanted to share that feeling with him._

 _She wanted him to know._

"I missed you," she replied huskily. Self-satisfied when his pupils dilated. Blood pounding fractionally faster under his skin. Seeding the air with reluctant arousal when she refused to look away. Keeping their gazes locked as her fangs ached behind the thinness of her lips.

He dropped down on his haunches in front of her, presenting himself for her as her eyes roamed freely. Enjoying the twin specks of color that bloomed across his cheeks when it finally dawned on him that he was still naked.

"I missed you too," he replied, snatching his trousers from the shucked off pile on the floor. About to pull them on before she stopped him, one hand firm around his wrist as the fabric crumpled strategically over his groin instead. _Pity._

"I thought I'd lost you."

And he had, in a way. Part of her acknowledged that. Her heart had stopped beating and weaker parts of her had been burned away. She was still new in her skin, but the concept of forever was not as daunting to her as it'd been to her sire. The one she'd torn apart with fledgling strength before he could claim her the way he wanted. He'd stalked her, hunted her and turned her for want of a mate. A companion. But she already had a mate. _Marcus_. And when he'd refused to let her leave his mountain stronghold, she'd only done what came naturally to her now. She'd drained him dry and claimed his territory. Screaming her victory until it echoed in the high cliffs, warping the sound until there was nothing human about it all.

"I came back for you," she told him, leaning in close. Feeling the impact of the water droplets against her skin as they streamed down from his hair. "So we can be together. Marcus, you want us to be together, don't you?"

His frown lines were conflicted.

"Of course, Abby. You know that. But-"

She moved like quicksilver, kissing him fiercely. Laughing darkly when the pounce upset his balance and sent him sprawling across the chill metal floor. She straddled him, taking ownership of his shocked silence and building a bridge of distraction as his hands anchored themselves to her hips instinctively. Keeping her steady. _Safe._

 _Oh, if only he knew._

"I've come to take you home, Marcus."

He shook his head, shifting. Trying to get out from underneath her. But she held him fast. Keeping him pinned as his cock fattened with interest against the curve of her ass.

"We're already home," he insisted, worried. Pulling away from her kiss as he tried to get her to look at him. Adrenaline and a rising surge of fear coating the air as meanwhile, a silent clock counted down in the back of her mind. "What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me. Whatever it is. I promise we'll-"

There would be time for this later.

Time for explanations.

Time for apologies.

Time for understanding

Time for everything they deserved.

Everything they wanted.

 _But right now they were running out of time._

She pressed her finger to his lips, shushing him.

Feeling her smile reel back and stretch wide, baring her fangs.

"Jesus Christ!"

He flung himself away, scrabbling and dripping-nude as his bare feet tried and failed to gain traction across the soap-scum. She let him go, rising unconcernedly as she leaned down and hooked the collar of her jacket with an elongated nail. Buttoning it up and gathering her wild hair into a loose pony-tail as she readied herself to leave.

"Abby- _jesus_ \- what happened, what-"

She chuckled darkly. Letting her tongue trace down the sharp of each fang in turn. Knowing she had his undivided attention as she preened, hissing low and unearthly in the back of her throat while he staggered to his feet. Stumbling backwards.

"Who did this to you? Who!? What- what are you?"

She smiled, fangs flirting with the blood that stained each corner. Sighing in pleasure as she remembered the boy's taste. That delightful, coopery-rich of young blood. She'd been so hungry. Much like the dangers of the sun, the thirst was unavoidable. Unstoppable. When she'd been turned her sire had taken her down into an inlet valley to feed. Attacking a village in the dead of night. She'd been rabid, feral and uncontrolled. Too thirsty to remember who she'd been or even where she was as the village screamed itself awake and, between the two of them, slowly bled dry.

"I'm better," she replied simply. Thinking of all the weeks that had separated them. How what had happened had simplified everything. It had shown her what she wanted – what she _truly_ wanted. The first words that had left her lips had been her mate's name. And she was determined that if that day ever came, they would also be her last.

She was doing this for them.

For their future.

He would understand, sooner or later.

"No. No, you're sick," he insisted, flinching back when she took a step forward, then another. Backing him into the corner wall until her arms were on either side of him. As unmoveable as concrete as he tugged on them uselessly. Trying to push past her. Gentle violence still prevalent, like even now he was still trying not to hurt her. She inhaled, enjoying every sharded, complex scent as his pulse pounded faster and faster. Panicked. "Clarke would want you to-"

 _God, he smelled so-_

"Come to the infirmary with me. We will get this fixed- treated," he pleaded, hair wild, slicked back, but starting to dry at the ends with the barest hint of curl. "Jackson will-"

"I came back for you," she whispered, stroking her hand down the raspy stubble of his cheeks. Scenting him deeply as wide eyes watched her, betrayed and fearful. "I want to share this with you, Marcus. Only you. It won't hurt, I promise. You'll like it. I'm going to take you home, everything is ready. It is an amazing place, and it's all ours. _Trust me_. I promise I'll keep you safe."

She leaned in, nuzzling into the clean line of his throat, vulnerable and pale as she pressed him fully up against the wall. Pinning his wrists against the metal-chill as he tried to kick out, eyes blood-shot white and impossibly wide. Breaths coming in harsh, uneven pants as her fangs shivered, grazing the point of his throat already bulging with flirtatious arteries. Feeling an unmistakably frisson of pleasure ripple through her as she rubbed her thighs together, underwear dampening with arousal.

He let go of a strangled sound when she grew daring and ground her hips up against his. Smiling wickedly when his hips firmed to meet hers. Instinctive and honestly-clean in his desire. Pleased to find him half-hard despite his protests before he tried to reason with her again.

 _She'd been waiting for this moment for so long…_

"Abby, please- no. _Please…_ Abby don't!"

Her fangs broke ground like an epiphany.

Like the missing piece

Like the universe re-wired itself to match their rhythm.

His hoarse shout rebounded. Staggered like laughter as he surged up in one last desperate attempt to escape. But it only brought him firmly into the sharp of her fangs. Pinning himself as his blood flooded thick across her tongue.

 _He tasted better than she'd imagined._

 _Buttery rich and hers._

She tried to soothe him as he clawed at her. Still fierce and strong, as they slid to the floor in a controlled fall. Growling into the curl of him as she sunk her fangs deeper, worrying the wound as his mouth opened and closed, fisting the collar of her jacket. Recognizing her name and a slur of disjointed consonants before he lapsed off into a sudden, guilty silence.

She purred, pleased as the unmistakable notes of pleasure and pain, grief and euphoria issued into the air like individual tells. Self-satisfied and proud as she reached down and curled her palm around his length. Stroking him slowly, easily, as he firmed in her hand. Hips jerking up for _moremoremore_ as that familiar iron control quickly gave way to chasing the pleasure that was now coursing through them both.

She drank slowly, savoring the taste of him until his muscles went lax. Trickling off into quiet murmurs – sated and breathing slow – before she reluctantly pulled away. Licking the wound clean as the enzymes in her saliva sealed the vein and closed the wound. Blood-high and full as she cradled him in her arms and rose to feet.

It was time to leave.

* * *

They were five miles from Arkadia - Marcus weak and stirring fitfully in her arms, safe in the swell of her breast - when the alarms started screaming.

But she just smiled, throwing back her head as the clouds shifted. Bathing them in the mid-summer moonlight as the night passed its peak and starting edging towards daylight.

She had what she'd come for.

They would have to spend the day in the deep caves at the base of the cliffs.

But after that, the climb to the summit would be easy, even with an unwilling passenger.

They were almost home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. – This story is now complete.


End file.
